Go Ichimonji
Summary Go Ichimonji (一文字號) is a teenager with an athletic build, however, even when shown in an interscholastic competition he preferred not to show off his skills. He was scouted by Hayato Jin as well agents of Prof. Lando that wanted to use his frame for their army. He is a brash and sarcastic young man who until his recruitment to pilot the Getter had little interest in his possible accomplishments where he could have easily accomplished feats that would make him famous and get him scholarships. By the time he was recruited to pilot the Getter and fight the Metal Beasts, Go for the first time in his life felt motivated and later grew close with his teammates including standing up for Gai Daido to be the pilot of the Getter 3. He is willing to take risks that would otherwise endanger his life including where he went in to defuse a bomb Metal Beast in order to prevent more casualties. Similar to Ryoma, Go appears to be well liked by the Getter Rays for his fighting spirit in spite of Go attempting to destroy the Shin Getter after what it did to his companions. He has shown himself to be an incredible pilot able to get a feel for the Getter Go after a while and survive the intense pressure of the Getter unit. His piloting skills extend to the small but agile robot Beetle T23 with completely different controls and movement, and even pilot the powerful Shin Getter Robo. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Name: Go Ichimonji Origin: Getter Robo Go Gender: Male Age: 17 | Unknown Classification: Human, NISAR’s Pilot Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery of any weapons and outstanding skills of piloting mecha, Expert in hand-to-hand combat, Stealth Mastery (Go is able infiltrate a highly secured facility for extremely limited time without attracting attention), With Getter Energy he has access to ability amplification of his own statistics | Same as before, along with access to ability Teleportation, Time Travel, Survive in space, Cross between various dimensions and universes, Implied to be Nigh-Omniscient (As part of Getter Rays and pilot of Getter Emperor, he governs over and has absolute control over space-time, life, evolution, and the fundamental laws of the universe), Immortality (Type 6 and 8, plus Type 1 after rebirth. Getter Emperor instantly recreates his pilots if they die), Self-Resurrection via Getter Energy, Summoning (Can summon Getter Emperor), Extrasensory Perception (As a Getter Warrior and a part of Getter, he can sense any changes on a universal level) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (Was able to keep up against not serious Ryoma in a fist fight, in their first encounter) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Speed: At least Subsonic physically, with at least Supersonic reactions/combat speed (Able to keep up with and block not serious attacks from Ryoma in combat) | Unknown via Getter Energy (As part Getter, he is able to instantly travel between dimensions and universes) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman physically (Not much inferior to Ryoma) | Unknown via Getter Energy Striking Strength: At least Wall Class physically (Can cause minor damage to Ryoma with his bare hands, after sharing with him many blows) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy Durability: At least Wall level physically (Capable of withstanding portion of hits from not serious Ryoma, without much damage) | Unknown. Varies via Getter Energy. Self-Resurrection and Immortality makes it hard to kill him Stamina: Very High | Unknown. Possibly Limitless with Getter Energy Range: Standard melee range physically. Hundreds of meters with weapons | Unknown via Getter Energy Standard Equipment: Various edged weapons and firearms, Getter Robo Go | Getter Emperor Intelligence: Average | Unknown. Possibly Nigh-Omniscient via Getter Energy Weaknesses: Excessive use of Getter Energy may cause harm to his health | None Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Expert in hand-to-hand combat:' Go possesses a powerful body that allows him to pull off some feats, such as throwing a weighted ball straight with his non-dominant hand, as well as fighting off a gang by himself. Key: Base | Getter Warrior Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Getter Robo Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Teenagers Category:Athletes Category:Drivers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Immortals Category:Soldiers Category:Stealth Masters Category:Heroes Category:Pilots Category:Brawlers Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dynamic Planning Category:Toei Animation Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Unknown Tier Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9